Si te beso hoy, ¿Qué será de mí mañana?
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Eren es su estudiante enamorado y Rivaille su profesor quién se niega a estarlo. Pero... a veces las palabras no son medidas y tampoco los acciones. Y uno solamente puede arrepentirse. /RiRen/Reencarnación/AU/One-shot/


**Hola~. **

**Bueno, esto se supone que sería un Drabble, pero terminó como One-shot(?). **

**Género: Amor... Tragedia. **

**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren. /RiRen/**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Isayama. **

**Advertencias: Tragedia. Pañuelos(?). Tienen razones si quieren quemarme en la hoguera después de esto.**

_**Si te beso hoy, ¿Qué será de mí mañana?**_

_**.**_

Los días se acomplejaban entre la misma rutina. Si eres un alumno normal de aquella universidad, seguramente te diste cuenta. Pero hablamos del caso de Eren Jeager. El joven vivaz quién estaba enamorado desde la capa de magna hasta la luna del profesor de Rivaille. Un flechazo que comenzó en la cuarta clase de su primer día. También había que recalcar que hacía hasta lo imposible por estar con él. A parte de que en sus vagas memorias el recordaba una excéntrica vida a su lado. Una que el azabache todavía no lograba recordar.

Por su parte, el maestro endemoniado de Rivaille. Odiado prácticamente por toda su clase excepto por el castaño. Él cual un mes después de percatarse de su claro acoso, logró llamarle la atención, pero de ahí en fuera se negó a sí mismo sentir más. Y si lo sentía simplemente se rechazaba sentirlo. No necesitaba amoríos, y menos con universitarios. Y sin mencionar que también fuese: Hombre. Él no tenía ningún problema en aceptar la ayuda del joven Jeager. Para nada. Era bastante leal, podía referirse a él como un perro. Pero eso no era ninguna novedad proviniendo de un hombre como él. Recibir un insulto era verdaderamente normal. Si no recibías uno en todo el día, era una verdadera razón para preocuparse.

Sin embargo un día simplemente cambió. La mascota de Rivaille decidió dar un interesante paso: Declaración de amor.

Eren corría ese día como si fuese una carrera deportiva de suma importancia. Pero en el fondo lo era, sentía con el aire le pegaba en el rostro. Tenía que alcanzar a su querido profesor a toda costa, pues ese sería el día en que él le confesaría su amor. Rivaille simplemente caminaba hacia la otra parte del campus para regresarse a hacer su trabajo faltante. Realmente tenías muchas que hacer, hace rato que había cavado con otros preparativos de trabajo y ya quería acabar de una vez. Últimamente sentía una sensación que le quemaba y agitaba cuando el joven Jeager estaba a su lado, eso realmente lo dejaba exhausto, tanto que procuraba no pasar gran cantidad de tiempo con él. Sin embargo el castaño no tenía los mismos planes.

-¡Profesor, Rivaille!-exclamó desde su distancia.

-¿Qué necesitas, Jeager? –preguntó de espaldas. No quería hablar con él, porque si no…su corazón se aceleraría.

-Necesito decirle algo.-dijo firme intentando no tartamudear. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Te escucho, pero que sea rápido, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. –dijo girándose un poco para verlo disimuladamente, no quería verlo directo a los ojos.

-Yo…-se sonrojó en respuesta, Eren. Su corazón latía con velocidad y fuerza, necesitaba decirlo ya.- Yo lo amo. Usted me gusta. –confesó.

Rivaille no dijo nada. Dejo que el silencio los acompañara tan solo unos segundos, y después siguió su camino. Su razón le decía que lo ignorara, pero sus sentimientos le decían que lo correspondiera. Pero era imposible, él se negaba, se iría por su moral.

No sabía si lo lamentaría después.

-Oiga, ¡Profesor, espere!-volvió a decir Eren sin saber qué pasaba. El azabache simplemente lo ignoraba. Y eso le dolía, lo destrozaba. -¡Deme una respuesta!- rogó con el pulso acelerado.

El mayor se paró en seco, y lo volteó a ver con una mirada fría y falsa a la vez.

-No. –Dijo claramente.- No sé si te das cuenta, mocoso. Pero tú solamente eres mi alumno, nada más que eso. Lamento si te hice falsas ilusiones y te hice soñar con alguna mariconada. Pero esta es mi respuesta: No te correspondo y dudo que alguna vez lo haga. Y si fuera así, seguimos teniendo una relación profesional. ¿Te quedó claro?, ahora deja de molestar.- Respondió mientras volvía a dar media vuelta y alejarse. Tal vez cuando Eren saliera de la universidad…podrían….

Eren solo miraba anonado, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes y cristalinos. A pesar de que antes vivieron toda una vida juntos ahora…todo lo pulverizaba.

-Profesor…perdóneme.-dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente al otro mientras tomaba sorpesivamente el brazo derecho del azabache y que se aventaba con fuerza contra sus labios.

Rivaille se quedó estático para luego querer disfrutar sin embargo se negó. Volvió a repetirse una vez más que él solamente era su profesor y el chico solo estaba pasando por una etapa…solo eso.

Era obvio que era mentira.

Inmediatamente, empujó bruscamente a Eren, logrando que cayera de sentón contra el pavimento.

-¡¿Estás loco, mocoso?! , soy tu profesor, no un maldito estudiante de tu clase con quien puedes besuquearte cuando se te da la puta gana. ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!-le gritó molesto tratando de librarse del castaño. ¿Y si los hubieran visto? ¿Estaba siendo muy duro?- Entre tú y yo nunca habrá nada. –sentenció.

Rivaille no sabía lo que podía provocar el simple hecho de hablar de más. Y lo que una mentira podía desatar. Pero tampoco podía negar, el gusto que le hubiera dado devolver aquél beso.

Eren simplemente no lo soportó, tomó con firmeza su maletín y salió corriendo de la institución. Sus esperanzas junto a Rivaille estaban vacías ahora. Mínimo pudo disfrutar unos segundos de ese beso robado. Sentir sus labios fue una experiencia única que nunca volvería a tocar. No estaba arrepentido después de todo.

A unas cuadras lejos del lugar, decidió parar en una esquina antes de cruzar la calle. Sentía no poder contener las lágrimas ya y las dejo salir de manera abrupta; sintiendo sorpresivamente que se le nublaba la vista por el exceso de lágrimas acumuladas, se despejó la vista con el dorso de su mano y su vista su volvió más clara.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Una pequeña niña corrió por su juguete en pleno cruce. Su instinto lo movió. Al momento en que empujó a la niña para el otro lado en que podría estar fuera de peligro, pensó en el rostro de Rivaille.

Después recibió el impacto y nada más. Eren dejó de escuchar al mundo.

.

Habían acabado las clases. Rivaille se percató de la ausencia del castaño, seguramente estaba afectado emocionalmente, o eso pensaba él. Tomó sus cosas y suspiró, después de todo lo extrañó…aunque fuera un poco.

Salió del salón y se encontró con su compañera de trabajo Hanji. Estaba seria, eso solo calificaba como milagro de Dios. Esta se volteó al azabache, ni siquiera sonrió.

-Ah, Rivaille. ¿Vas a ir?-preguntó guardando su celular dentro de la bolsa propia.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde si se puede saber?-preguntó confundido e interesado a la vez.

-¿No te han dicho?-preguntó sorprendida.

-¿No me han dicho qué?-volvió a preguntar ya perdiendo la paciencia, quería que fuera clara.

-Rivaille, es una pena de verdad. –dijo a la vez que sonreía ligeramente para alivianar la tensión.- El día de ayer sucedió un accidente.- No supo como continuar.- Un alumno de tu clase falleció en una accidente peatonal….Cuanto lo siento Rivaille, sé que era buen alumno, Eren era buen chico.

El azabache sintió que todo se desvanecía. Ayer había soñando un futuro con él y ahora se había esfumado. Ya no quedaba nada de él.

-Hoy será el velorio. ¿Vendrás no es así?, el chico prácticamente se la vivía contigo. A pesar de tu mal carácter él te apreciaba, te admiraba.

Rivaille aún seguía procesando lo sucedía y al escuchar las últimas palabras de la castaña, la corrigió mentalmente: _No…él me amaba._

.

.

El viento le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. Miraba fijamente la lapida, se inclinó un poco y le dejó unas flores frente a ella. Desde que le dieron la noticia no tuvo ni el valor de ir a velarlo ni estar presente en el entierro. Ahora podía.

Recordaba esos ojos verdes azulados que le hacían deleitarse con su color. Su sonrisa…todo. Si tan solo le hubiera correspondido…él no hubiera corrido…no hubiera pasado eso. Pero al parecer eso no era todo, y su mente eligió el peor momento para recordar…recordar una vida previa junto al fallecido castaño.

Sus ojos se empezaron a tornar cristalinos. Era un fuerte impacto. Su cubrió los ojos con una mano e intentó clamarse pero era imposible…Eren nunca regresaría. No podía creerlo.

-Pero…yo también te amaba, Eren.-dijo a la vez que dejaba salir sus lágrimas.

* * *

**Y bueno~ Eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Sufrí yo también al escribir(?) Pero, bueno, lo hice con todo mi corazón. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ****¡Los quiero, un abrazote! **

**¿Pañuelos? , son gratis. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
